24 Years
by Ninja-Steve-Master-Of-Shadows
Summary: Itachi and Kisame kill Naruto's squad. Naruto flee's for the Hokage tower only to find out Itachi is working with JiraiyaTsunadeAsumaKurenaiShikamaruNejiKiba n Ino. Ino can't harm Naruto and joins him as Itachi sends them both 24 years in the pastNaruXIno


**24 years.**

"Run, Naruto, run!" Kakashi shouted, he was lying in a pool of his own blood looking up at Naruto with a panicked look on his face and fear in his eyes. Itachi smirked and faced Naruto.

Naruto stood there, frozen. His squad was dead. Sakura, Choji, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Guy and Shino were all lying around dead, their body was covered in blood and they were still. Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Neji had all fled from the battle, back towards the hidden leaf for back up.

Naruto and Kakashi were the only two survivors from Itachi and Kisame's attack. They had just awoken and were returning from a 7 month long SS ranked mission for Tsunade and had been attacked by Itachi and Kisame, the ones who died had no chance, they never expected ninja around. And that's when they met their downfall as they were slashed and ripped to shreds by thousands of kunai thanks to Itachi's 'kunai shadow clone technique.'

Naruto didn't know what to do, would he run? No, he couldn't abandon his teacher. Should he fight? If he fights he will surely lose. What could he do? Nothing. He could do nothing.

Itachi, still smirking, charged Naruto. Naruto was no longer frozen and he done the first thing that came to his head. He created two shadow clone from twigs in the woods and replaced himself and Kakashi with them, he then placed an S classed Genjutsu on Kakashi so he wouldn't be seen. His plan had worked and Itachi slashed at the shadow clone, but it was too late Naruto was running, running away from his dead friends. Naruto ran towards Konoha and ran towards the Hokage's tower, he burst through the door to see Tsunade and Jiraiya looking serious and speaking to the beaten an bloody team that had left for reinforcements, when Naruto burst through the door they all looked at him.

"We need backup! Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikage have slaughtered them all! Kakashi-sensei is in danger!! Where is the reinforcements?!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya walked towards him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Shh shh, It's okay, Naruto. No ones going to hurt you." Jiraiya said and then walked back towards Tsunade.

"Well, Naruto, it seems as if I have finally caught up to you." A voice said behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him to see Itachi standing their, smirking. Naruto backed away closer to Tsunade, Jiraiya and his squad. "Your out numbered Naruto, just give up like a good boy." Itachi smirked. Naruto kept backing up, he was 10 feet away from Itachi and 10 feet away from Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sensei! Tsunade-sama! Help!" Naruto screamed, turning to face them. But to his shock They were all smirking at him, Naruto was confused. Why are they smirking? An S ranked missing nin is standing there away to kill him and their smiling? "Wh-What's going?!" Naruto said, speaking to Tsunade.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. But it's time the demon filth from our village is wiped out." Tsunade smirked. Naruto was shocked, he loved Tsunade as a mother and she loved him like a son, so what was going on? Naruto panicked and Tsunade spoke again. "We don't want you in our village, Kyuubi scum. So leave!"

Naruto didn't know what to do, what could he do? He looked at his friends. "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei... Help me..." Naruto said, but his only reply was their smirk widening and they shook their head.

"Kiba, Neji? You guys will help me right? Right?!" Naruto nearly screamed and again they smirked and shook their heads. Naruto started backing up away from both people and had his back against the wall on the left side of the room. "What about you Shikamaru? Surely you would help an old friend out?!" Naruto asked. Shikamaru replied. "Sorry, but I don't help **demons!**" He laughed with everyone else. "Ino, what about you? Are you against me too?! Will you kill me and hate me too?!" Naruto was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. Ino looked nervous and finally spoke. "Sorry, But I can't harm you Naruto!" Ino said. The rest of the people in the room looked disgusted and angry. Before she knew it, Ino was beside Naruto against the wall. "What is the plan, Itachi?" Jiraiya asked. Itachi took a minute before responding. "I will teleport them 24 years in the past, this may be the only way." Suddenly Itachi wasn't smirking and neither was anyone else. "This will change everything, if their interests begin to purify then we are all doomed." Itachi then turned to the two against the wall, Naruto was confused, but Ino knew exactly what was going on and looked even more fearful.

"Naruto, years ago time changed, we want you to destroy everyone on this list." Itachi handed Naruto a book full of people's faces. "There are 10 people on that list that need to be assassinated. You have 24 years to save your self and your friends and to assassinate those people, Ino will go with you as she knows everything we do. Save a man named Obito Uchiha when you arrive. You may also save your father and will have to fight the Kyuubi. Your progress will be tracked each year. You have one chance to change history, now go." Itachi explained and then created his time portal with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He then proceeded to push the two into the portal.


End file.
